Obsessed
by emilyherondalecarstairs
Summary: During COG Clary could no longer find love from Jace, so when she was comforted by Sebastain, she felt safe and, secure.Until she found out he was her brother and was going to take down the Clave. And Clary chose the wrong side, and realises after, that she was their key to destruction.
1. Chapter 1

I sat onto the grass, tears blurring my vision. I felt cold and alone, and the tears wouldn't stop coming. Jace had yelled at me like I was nothing, his words harsh- ripping me apart from the inside out. I would've hurt him, but I was too upset, and I didn't want them to see me cry. And I was stupid; I should've listened to Isabelle. Walking upstairs wasn't a good idea.

I heard someone sit beside me, and I smacked my arm out, expecting it to be Jace, but it wasn't. To my surprise, Sebastian sat beside me, his black hair covering his eyes.

"Are you alright?" he asked me, his eyes searching mine.

"Im fine," my voice cracked as i looked down, "but thanks for asking."

Sebastian titled my chin up, and caressed my cheek, "But you're crying."

"I am?" I asked weakly, as he pressed his lips to mine.

So this is just the prologue.

So this is my new story. I'll have the next chapter up tomorrow. Sorry if there are any mistakes, I was writing on my IPad.

Please review (;

-Emily


	2. Chapter 2

I was startled, "Why'd you kiss me?" I asked him, weariness clear in my voice. I was flattered, though I wasn't sure if he did it out of comfort, or did it because he liked me. And I didn't want to develop feelings for someone who didn't have the same feelings back, which harshly reminded me of Jace, and I cringed at the thought.

"I like you, Clary, if that means anything," said Sebastian. I looked at him quizzically, and he sighed. "More then a friend."

"I-I…Don't know what to say," I finally answer. "I really don't know you, Sebastian. I don't think I can develop feelings that quick." Though, I already did. He was attractive, and I couldn't deny that after he kissed me, I felt a connection. More then friendship.

"Come on, Clary," he said. "You barely know Jace."

I didn't know what say to that, so I imagined I was lost in thought. "What will Jace think?" I asked. And the question really was relevant. I didn't want to make it like I was with him to get back at Aline, since I was going out with her cousin and she with my brother. And what would Jace say? He already said he didn't like him. If they were together, what would he do?

"Who cares?" he countered. "Jace can't do anything about it. It isn't his choice."

I nodded, "I guess. But he already doesn't like you."

"Like it's not obvious," said Sebastian.

I sighed, "Well…I'll think about it, okay? I'm not making a decision now. "

He nodded, "Take your time."

"Thanks." I said, and left, heading nowhere in particular.

Sorry its short. I'm just trying to roll it in. And I have to try and reread COG tonight cause I forgot some things. Please review if you liked the chapter. And check out my other story, Daughter of Poseidon, if you're a fan of PJO, and TMI. It's a crossover.

-Emily (:


	3. Chapter 3

As I walked, I had nowhere to go. The Penhallows' was closed off to me, and everywhere else seemed too boring and I felt imprisoned. Going back to Amatis would get me in trouble. Big trouble, I would presume. So I headed into the woods, and hopefully I wouldn't find myself lost in a matter of seconds. Though Alicante was bright and beautiful, the woods seemed to be a darker, more mysterious place. Things rattled in the distance, and I kept accidentally scaring myself by stepping on branches. Luckily, I found a spot where I could rest and think. My immediate answer to Sebastian's question was yes. I wanted to be with him. He was so much better than Jace, and he didn't yell. He seemed to like me, the way Jace liked me before, but he was no with Aline, and I couldn't do anything about it. As I settled beside a tree, I closed my eyes briefly. I just liked the sensation of the cold air against the nape of ,my neck, my red hair bunched up in a messy bun. I felt better than before, lighter. I would've stood like this all day if it hadn't been of the dreams. The dreams that haunted me this time were more about my relationships than anything else. And it felt so real.

I was running through the grass, and the air was so humid. I was sweating, and heaving, but I didn't stop running. I don't know who I was running from, but in the pit of my stomach, I somehow knew. I always knew. The scene then changed, and I stopped abruptly. There was a fork in the road. Three paths. One was clear, nothing. The others, well, they were occupied. One held Sebastian, who just numbly looked at me with glistening dark eyes. While Jace, and his angelic stance stood on the other, smiling at me. My heart broke, but apparently I couldn't choose, and my feet took me to the road where no one was there. It wasn't Jace's or Sebastian's. It was my road.

* * *

Hey guys! So this story is going to be very short. Maybe six chapters. The chapters won't be that long, either. But I will be writing more Mortal Instruments stuff, so stay tuned. And if you like PJO, I'm writing a story which is a TMI/PJO/HOO crossover. So if you're interested, check it out!


End file.
